


Can You Help Me...?

by BrainBlister



Series: My Collection Of Shitty Stories (Don't Starve Edition) [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: This is a piece of shit... I will be surprised if you like it XDAlso Paige is in the Don't Starve universe now XD





	Can You Help Me...?

Webber had his hands behind his back and his head down. He had a question and he knew who he was going to approach with it. A blonde haired lady with a half shaved head and piercings named Paige. She ought to know everything right? He found her lounging around on a log even though she was supposed to be gathering wood. Webber sat next to her and fidgeted nervously.

"....."

"....You need something Webber?" Paige asked.

"Paige..... You're a girl right?" He asked.

Paige raised a brow and gave him an amused look, "Last time I checked yes,"

"What would you get a girl that you like?" Webber asked.

She chuckled, "Who's the lucky lady young Romeo?"

Webber covered his cheeks and blushed. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath. Paige tilted her head and waited for him to repeat what he said.

".....Wendy," He said one more time.

Paige smiled, "Aww puppy love. Get your little girlie friend one of those roses that have been popping up,"

Webber looked thoughtful, "Do you think that she'd like that?"

Paige nodded, and that was all Webber needed to run off.

"Don't poke yourself!" She called after him.

\----

Webber had gloves on and a razor in his hand. He approached the rose and kneeled down beside it, lined the blade up, then made a cut into the stem. Once it was severed he removed the thorns the best he could. The boy gently cradled the rose in his hands, thinking long and hard what he was about to do while he did. It made him gulp nervously, he was for sure going to do this but it doesn't mean that he wasn't going to sweat over it. He made his way out of the forest where he found the rose and went to find Wendy. It was likely that she was going to be in the grasslands. They needed more freshly cut grass and Wendy was sent to do it.

\----

Sure enough he found her tugging with all her might to get some long grass up from the ground. He went up behind her and grabbed ahold of her ribs and helped her pull it. They got the grass out of the ground but at what cost? The rose. Webber was quick to look down at it in disappointment and frown. He didn't even notice that Wendy was now looking at him with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

Webber's lip quivered but he just let out a sigh and said, "I tried to get you something but...." He showed her the rose, "It.... It didn't last long,"

Wendy took the crushed rose from Webber's hand, "You killed it... That's fine,"

"H-Huh?"

"You were trying to do something for me and killed something in the process... That's fine... It happens," Wendy said.

Webber perked up a little bit, "R-Really?"

"Yes... The question is though... Why did you get this for me?"

He blushed, "Uhh... Well you see... I... Like you... And was wondering if... You would be..."

There was nothing more said by him after that. He didn't need to say anything though, Wendy got it. The expression on her face was blank for a moment. When she made a move, she leaned forward and pecked his cheek.

"I'd like that," She smiled one of the girl's rare smiles.

Webber smiled back at her, he was too much on cloud nine not to!

"I got to finish up here... Later though okay?" She said.

Webber nodded and slowly walked off while Wendy turned back and continued picking grass.

\---

Paige now was finally doing her task after Wickerbottom scolded her for making the group die in the dark before the dark even came! Which annoyed her to no end, but got the effect that the old woman wanted. Paige was hacking at the tree with her fancy smancy axe, she wasn't expecting a young boy to run up from behind her and yell her name excitedly.

"PAIGE!"

The woman jolted upwards and hit her head on a lower branch.

"Oh damn it," She mumbled, then turned to Webber while rubbing her head, "Yeah?"

"She said yes! I am so happy,"

Paige smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, "That's wonderful sweetie,"


End file.
